Walcz jak bohater lub przepadnij jako tchórz
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 15 '''Tori: '''Owww! Jestem taka podekscytowana! ''Zniecierpliwiona siedziała w pokoju kontrolnym. 'Tori: '''Dzisiaj będzie bardzo wyjątkowy dzień! ''Zakręciła się na fotelu. Tori: Wyznam Drake`owi swoje uczucia! W końcu wiem co do niego czuję. A.. no i finał tych... zawo.. ziemniaka i zawodniczki. Inaczej nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło. 'Tori: '''W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy, konkretnie przegrani mieli za zadanie przeforsować naszą finałową trójkę. Przepytywali, zadawali mordercze zadania, wymusili do większego wysiłku by zdobyć uznanie w ich oczach. No tak, by coś osiągnąć trzeba nie poniżyć. Hehe. Mimo jednak starań i zachowania swojego stylu bycia cool Ce`Brie nie zyskała ponownej aprobaty i została jedynie widzem naszego finału. ''Pokazała dwa zdjęcia z tajemniczego pomieszczenia. 'Tori: '''Allie i Tom dostali szansę zmierzenia się w pojedynku! Czy to będzie finał w imię miłości, przyjażni i seksu? Czy może Allie nadal jest niezdecydowana? A może Tom się znowu zajara i nie będzie nic ogarniał? Cóż.. dowiemy się tego wkrótcce w wielkim finale Totalnej Porażki w Rytmie... ''Rozrzuciła wokół siebie mnóstwo banknotów. '''Tori: Kasssy! Z kilku z nich ułożyła sobie wachlarzyk. Tori: Ależ ja kocham moją pensdję za każdy ten odcinek. Śmiała się zadowolona ze swoich zarobków po czym nastąpiło ściemnienie. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Wszyscy przegrani miedli dostęp do każdego zakamarku willi. Wszyscy przegrani dostali możliwość spędzenia ostatniego dnia w willi. Nawet Kenny mimo zakazu dostał szansę jak i Marry, która już lepiej sobie radziła z swoją zarazą i już nie stanowiła zagrożenia wybuchu epidemii. xD Sama Tori gdzieś się udała w pilnej sprawie dopięcia ostatnich szczegółów na czas finału. Kenny gdzieś tam sobie siedział i obserwował, co robią inni. Kenny: Ale tłumy... Chyba pierwszy raz jest tutaj tyle osób... (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: '''Cóż, mogę przebywać tu razem z innymi, ale pod warunkiem, że będę grzeczny. Z tego powodu niestety muszę porzucić plany zniszczenia Toma... Nie dziwi mnie to, że jest w finale, bo większość osób pewnie głosowała na niego z litości, ale ja wiem, że za tą życiową niedojdą kryje się prawdziwe zło! Dlatego też jeśli on wygra, to z wielką chęcią ukradnę mu pieniądze. W końcu tylko po to cały czas tutaj byłem! Yyy, chyba nie powinienem tego mówić... '''Grażyna: SŁUCHAJCIE WY HIENY CHOLERNE TO JEST PODSTĘP, SŁYSZYCIE PODSTĘP ONI MNIE OSZUKALI HIENY JEBANE JA IM TAK NIE DAM APEL DO HIEN: ZAJMIJCIE SIE HIENY SWOJĄ DUPA!!! TO JEST POMYŁKA!!! JAK JA SPROWADZĘ KATINESS I KSIĘDZA JANUSZKA DO WAS TO WAM NOGI Z DUPY HIENY POWYRYWA!! JESTEŚCIE CHORZY LUDZIE POWCY PIS RZĄDZI, ANDRZEJ DUDA I KOŚCIÓŁ!!!! Tom nagle zakrztusił się herbatą. Tom: Przepraszam... Chwila, skoro możemy iść do każdej części willi... to do ekipy też. Ktoś ze mną idzie? Abi wypchnęła go z kamery. Abi-J'Shiristina: Och! Tak się cieszę, że jestem w finale! Wiedziałam, że moja strategia mnie tutaj doprowadzi! <3 To idealny moment do powrotu... więc ogłaszam, iż sama przywracam się w finale do programu! <3 Pomachała do kamery. Abi-J'Shiristina: Emmm... a gdzie jest mój facet Johnyyy? *.* Śluby w TV są teraz takie moooodne! <3 I możemy pokazać naszą wspólną szynkę! <3 Jonathan: 'Ehm znowu to cudowne miejsce ;u No cóż.. ''Jonathan westchnął i usiadł na kanapie. Allie ogarnęła, że są tu wszyscy uczestnicy. '''Allie: Łii! To dzisiaj są moje urodziny, czy Toma? <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sądzę, że to jednak moje urodziny, bo bez przesady, tylko ja nawiązałam szczególną więź z Marry! I ona tu jest! W dodatku moje urodziny były miesiąc temu, więc sory Tom, ale to chyba nie twój czas! Twoje urodziny są dokładnie... emm... a nieważne! To chyba Tom jest tym dobrym w naszym związku... '''Allie: Taak! Możemy świętować! Zaczęła skakać, ale wszyscy mieli ją gdzieś i nie chcieli się do niej przyłączyć, więc ona ich też i skakała dalej ^.^ . W tym czasie Kryśka podwaliła się do Johna. Abi-J'Shiristina: A teraz dawaj pyska i lecimy z tym showmancem! <3 Ustawiła się do pocałunku. Jonathan: 'Yyyyy? ''Nie wiedział o co chodzi ;u Tom zaś postanowił pójść do pokoju ekipy. W czasie drogi jednak znalazł karteczkę. Przeczytał ją. '''Tom: Restauracja z Drake'iem w czasie finału? Nieźle... Tom postanowił poczekać przed willą. '' Gdzieś w okolicy ''Sama Tori stanęła w nieznanym miejscu, gdzieś daleko poza willą. Znajdowały się tam tajemnicze drzwi, gdzie zawsze pojawiały się na końcu. '' '''Tori:' No w końcu producenci mi pokazali to miejsce! Zadumiona i pełna nostalgi chciała pochwycić za wrota i wejść. Te jednak nic się nie ruszyły. Tori: Co to ma znaczyć!? Przyjrzała się im dokładnie, gdzie zauważyła dorobione zamki. Tori: 'O spryciarze, postarali się! ''Ktoś w oddali się zbliżał. Ta będąc czujna obróciła się. Na twarzy zarysował się uśmiech. '''Tori: Drake! Drake: 'Tori! ''Podbiegł do niej natychmiast. '''Tori: Czemu mówili, że umarłeś? ):< Drake: '''Bo to zwyczajni idioci -,- '''Tori: Jak śmieli! Tupnęła gniewnie nogą. Tori: Pożałują tego, w szczególności ten kto to zaczął! Drake: Wolę nie przytaczać kto... Tori: 'Oj nie martw się, nei bedę az tak okrutna. ''Skrycie w myślach już myślała o jakiś torturach dla tego osobnika. Sam Drake poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. W końcu złapał ją za rękę. '''Drake: Ważne, że w końcu się znowu widzimy po tak długim czasie. Tori: Owww :* Skoro mamy wszystko gotowe to chcesz może dasz się gdzieś zaprosić? :D Drake: Z przyjemnością! Tori: To świetnie, ale najpierw wróć do żywych, bo troszkę z tym wyglądem straszysz. Nie mógł się spierać. Był trochę przepocony i brudny. Drake: Zawsze! Tori: 'To choćmy! ''Pobiegli razem prosto do limuzyny, po czym odjechali sobie. Miasto, Restauracja Po półtorej godziny oboje już przygotowani, odświeżeni pojechali prosto do miejsca które zaproponowała Tori. Wysiedli z limuzyny i razem siedli sobie przy stoliku w strefie dla vipów. '''Tori: Oww! Ale tu luksusowo. Zachwyciły ją bordowe kolory z olbrzymią ilością pnących się fikusów oznabiajace marmurową fontannę. Z sufitu zwisały zdobione kryształami żyrandol. W samym pomieszczeni panował niewielki półmrok zapewniając znacznie romatyczniejszy nastrój. Elegancko ubrany kelner podszedł do nich. Kelner: Witam w Saint Jean-Paulo! Najmodniejszej restauracji w Myamie. Proszę oto nasze karty. Odebrali je od niego po czym odszedł by w spokoju mogli wybrać sobie coś do jedzenia. Tori: Uuu! Mają bogaty wybór. Proponujesz coś? :3 Drake: '''Może...Coś we włoskim stylu? :] '''Tori: Mają tutaj ponoć świetne carpaccio i tiramisu. Ooo i może białe wino weżmiemy! Spojrzała jeszcze raz w kartę. Tori: Albo może czerwone? Co wolałbyś? ^^ Drake: '''Emm...Mi obojętnie. :> '''Tori: Dobrze! ^^ Uniosła rękę. Tori: Kelner! Podszedł do niej ten z wcześniej. Tori: Zamawiamy sałatkę nicejską, carpaccio, kaczkę oraz tiramisu na derer jak i czerwone wino! Kelner: Rozumiem. Dziękuję za zamóienie. Tori: Oh czy to nei wspaniałe! :3 Miło jest wykorzystywać premię od pracodawców! :D Drake: 'Zgadzam się. :D ''Przytaknął. '''Tori: To powiedz mi mój kochany, czemu oni uważali, że nie żyjesz? xD Drake: '''Bo ich inteligencja równa jest poziomu 0. :P '''Tori: Oj zgodzę się wyjątkowo. Ci finaliści to jakaś porażka. Aż niestety ma się ochotę zepsuć tą niespodziankę, którą tak starannie im szykowała. Westchnęła lekko zawiedziona. Drake: 'Nie przejmuj się tym. ''Poklepał ją po ramieniu. '''Tori: Jestem zbyt wymagająca od siebie? Za wysoko stawiam sobie poprzeczkę? Czy może jednak za bardzo się wczułam? W sumie.. Ponownie westchnęła i delikatnie objęła jego dłoń. Tori: Wolę skupić się na czymś innym. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i powoli zagościł u niej uśmiech. Drake: 'Hehe... ''Poczuł się lekko niezręcznie. 'Drake: '''Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział? :) ''Odwzajemnił uśmiech. '''Tori: Oj jestem pewna, że to akurat wiesz. Powiem więcej! Jesteś pewnie tego pewnie. :3 Odparła po czym podszedł kelner wraz z daniami i ustawił przed nimi talerze z eleganckim podaniem dodatków na osobnej tarcy oraz kubełka z lodem i winem w środku niego. Drake jednak miał problem, bo nie wiedział o co chodzi xDDD 'Drake: '''No taaak... ''W myślach jednak: O nieeee... nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi... ;__; 'Drake: '''No to co, zdrowie? '''Tori: '''Tak, zdrowie! Za nas! ''Trochę była podirytowana, że niczego nie skojarzył. No sama mogła być bardziej prostolinijna bo w końcu to chłopak. Jednak cieszyła się chwilą i wzięła kieliszek pozwalając Drake`owi by nalał i jej i sobie. :P Drake zauważył to podirytowanie, hehe. :D 'Drake: '''Tak, za nas! <3 ''Napili się. :3 Sączyła sobie wino i podjadała od czasu do czasu, patrząc się jednym kątem oka na niego, drugim jakby wodziła. 'Drake: '''Wiesz... ''Zaczął niepewnie. 'Drake: '''Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale...powrót do tego show to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. ''Uśmiechnął i zarumienił się. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki